Ángel
by cara de sushi
Summary: Soul cumple los 18 años y decide hacerse su primer tatuaje, los demás deciden hacerse uno también, y maka tiene una sorpresa...


ESTE FIC NO ES MIO SOLO ME DI LA TAREA DE TRADUCIRLO,ESTE ES UN FIC DE CSCIABARASI SU NOMBRE ORIGINAL ES INKED.

Maka estaba sentada en su escritorio, dibujando mientras Stein diseccionaba una especie rara en frente de la clase.

Ella está pintando un pequeño círculo de color naranja. Entonces se dio cuenta de un pedazo de papel revoloteando justo en frente de ella. Decía: _¿Qué estás dibujando?_

_Mi alma,_ contestó. Luego le entregó la nota de nuevo a soul, que estaba sentado a su lado en clase, tratando de no dormirse.

_Tu alma, ¿eh?__ p__arece la mía, _Soul se la devolvió.

_No he llegado a eso todavía._ Respondió Maka.

Soul simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se quedó dormido.

Al final de la clase, Maka había dibujado y coloreado siete almas lindas en su cuaderno. La clase termino y todos sus amigos se acercaron.

Mientras kid despertaba a Soul, Patty noto los pequeños círculos de colores. "Ooooh, ¿Que son esas pequeñas cosas lindas?"

"Oh, estas son las almas de todos". Sonrió Maka a sus amigos.

"Espera, estos somos nosotros?" preguntó Liz

"Sí, Así es como yo veo sus almas. Mira, yo soy naranja. Black* Star es azul y puntiagudo con una gran sonrisa, Tsubaki es de color canela, tímida y tiene una larga cola de caballo. Soul, es de color azul claro y tiene una cara graciosa, Liz y Patty son de color rosa con orejas grandes, aunque uno es optimista y una pesimista, la de Kid es roja, tiene tres franjas y es un poco triste". Explicó mientras señalaba a cada alma.

"Bueno, eso es bastante interesante Maka".Dijo kid, observando su obra.

"Hey, ¿qué hora es chicos?" preguntó Soul, despertando por fin

"15:08. ¿Por qué?" preguntó kid

"Tengo una cita a las 3:30. Creo que voy a salir ahora. Nos vemos más tarde".

"Espera, una cita para que Soul? ¿Estás enfermo?" preguntó preocupada Maka

"¿Qué? No. Cumplí dieciocho años la semana pasada, así que voy a conseguir mi primer tatuaje" sonrió Soul.

Maka se quedó sin aliento. "Tatuaje ¿Qué? ¿Para qué Soul? Son tan... ugh"

"Hey! No, no lo son! He tenido un tatuaje desde que era un bebé! Los Tatuajes son impresionantes! ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar al gran Black * Star!"

"Lo que digas Black *star". Maka rodó los ojos. No podía creer que Soul estaba pensando en hacerse un tatuaje y no se lo había mencionado antes.

"Hey, ¿podemos ir contigo? Eso sería divertido!" grito patty saltando

"Sí, definitivamente voy contigo. Quiero conseguir uno nuevo." dijo Black * Star con orgullo. "Tsubaki, tienes que venir conmigo también". Agregó.

"Yay! Viaje en grupo a la tienda de tatuajes! ¡Vamos!" Patty gritó una vez más.

"Entonces voy a ir sola a casa." Maka puso mala cara.

"No. Te vienes también." Dijo soul, todos salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron a la ciudad, arrastrando a Maka tras de sí.

Maka miró nerviosamente a todas las obras de arte en las paredes. Oyó un fuerte zumbido en uno de los cuartos traseros, quería desesperadamente salir de este lugar.

"Maka, simplemente relájate y ven a sentarte ¿sí?" pregunto Soul, acariciando el asiento a su lado.

Todos los demás estaban sentados en sillones de cuero, hojeando libros ilustrados.

Kid se a aclaró la garganta, "Todos hemos decidido que queremos conseguir tatuajes como tu Soul." Todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Soul miró con sorpresa. "¿En serio? Eso está bien."

"Quiero conseguir una jirafa!" Gritó Patty con entusiasmo, señalando una fotografía en el libro. "Podría estirar mi brazo entero!"

"Patty, todavía no tienes dieciocho. No puedes tener uno. Lo siento." Dijo Liz mientras acariciaba a su hermana en la cabeza.

"Awwwww. Eso no es justo!"

Kid fue a hablar con el encargado en el escritorio. Por suerte, había aberturas suficientes en este momento para que todos se hicieran tatuajes.

Maka finalmente se sentó en el sofá junto a Soul. "Así que Soul, si vas realmente serio acerca de esto, ¿qué vas a conseguir?"

"Me voy a poner notas de música, en mi hombro. Porque es parte de lo que soy. Aunque ya no toco el piano tanto como antes, la música siempre será parte de mí".

"Oh. Eso es lindo".

"Entonces, ¿qué dices Maka?"

"¿Qué? Es una broma verdad? No hay manera de que me haga un tatuaje. Mi padre me mataría!"

"Es por eso que debes hacerlo en el trasero, así nadie va verlo." Respondió Soul dándole una sonrisa.

"De ninguna manera!" -chilló.

"Está bien, como quieras." Dijo mientras se levantaba, su nombre había sido llamado. "Nos vemos más tarde". Dijo a todos los demás antes de entrar a una de las habitaciones del fondo.

Kid, Liz, Black*Star y Tsubaki entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Patty y Maka se quedaron en la sala de estar.

"Maka, deberías hacerte un tatuaje. Al menos eres lo bastante mayor. ¡No es justo. Realmente quiero conseguir uno, pero no puedo." Patty hizo un mohín.

"Los tatuajes no son lo mío. Son espeluznantes. "dijo mientras hojeaba algunos libros ilustrados.

"No todos ellos", dijo Patty acercándose a Maka en el sofá.

"¿Ves? Esta mariposa es bastante linda Y este oso de peluche es lindo! Pero no es tan lindo como la jirafa!"

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Pero no hay nada que me guste."

"¿En serio? ¿Cuáles son tus cosas favoritas?"

"Bueno, me gustan los libros..."

"No, no quieres conseguir un libro tatuado en tu cuerpo!" Patty le sacó la lengua pasando a la siguiente página.

Maka se congeló cuando miró la foto. Había 2 enormes alas de ángel tatuadas en toda la espalda entera. Abrió la boca, pero se quedó sin habla.

Finalmente se las arregló para decir: "Yo siempre he querido ser un ángel."

"Yay! Encontraste algo Maka, hazte ese tatuaje!"

"No, eso es demasiado. Pero me ha dado una idea." Maka dio una sonrisa pícara a Patty y se puso de pie, se acercó al mostrador. Una vez que confirmo con un artista, volvió con Patty y le susurró: "No le digas a nadie lo que estoy haciendo. Va a ser una sorpresa. Y si alguien pregunta dónde estoy, di que no me sentí bien y fui al baño, ¿de acuerdo? "

"¡Sí!" dijo Patty, con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

Maka entró en una pequeña habitación que tenía las paredes pintadas de rojo. Esa también, estaba cubierta por una gran cantidad de obras de arte del tatuaje. El nombre de su artista era Chris, tenía un poco de miedo, pero el artista parecía tener una personalidad agradable. No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y sintió que sus manos temblaban.

Chris le pidió que se acostara sobre la mesa y le mostrara el lugar donde quería el tatuaje.

Después de confirmar la ubicación y dibujar el diseño, limpio el área con desinfectante.

Maka miró al hombre con ojos nerviosos. "Um, ¿va a doler? Nunca he tenido un tatuaje".

"Bueno, no es horrible. Es como un montón de agujas pequeñas, como picaduras de abejas pequeñas, pero en un área general. Te prometo que voy a dar tiempo para descansar." Él sonrió.

Más tarde se dio cuenta de que Chris tenía razón, en realidad no era tan malo. Ella había estado en un montón de batallas con Soul y había sentido dolores peores en su vida. Chris terminado el esquema principal y luego volvió con el color para rellenar el resto.

**MIENTRAS TANTO...**

Tsubaki había salido a la sala de estar, siéndola primera en hacerlo. Pagó en el escritorio y luego fue a sentarse junto a Patty.

"¿Dónde está Maka?" Preguntó Tsubaki, Liz entró en la habitación.

"Oh, ella fue al baño." Patty sonrió.

Tsubaki y Liz mostraron le sus tatuajes. Tsubaki había conseguido una luna creciente y una estrella en su hombro derecho. En cierto modo emparejaba con el de Black* Star.

Liz había conseguido una rosa color azul en el tobillo, las hojas y el tallo se envolvían alrededor de su tobillo. Era muy impresionante.

Soul entonces salió, mostrando sus notas musicales, en el hombro. Tenía una clave de sol, una semicorchea y una nota dos octavas.

Black* Star salió corriendo, gritando, "¡Hey chicos! ¿Quieren ver mi nuevo tatuaje? Pero primero tienen que adivinar dónde está!"

"tu hombro!"  
"Ya tengo uno allí!"

"tu espalda?"

"¡No!"

"tu pierna!"

"De ninguna manera, eres malo en las adivinanzas!"

Con toda la conmoción que Black* Star estaba haciendo, nadie se dio cuenta cuando Maka camino a la recepción y pago. Luego se acercó al grupo.

Había decidido no decirle a nadie lo que había hecho. Tendría que dejarlo como sorpresa para otro día.

"Hey, Maka! Apuesto a que _no puedes adivinar donde esta mi tatuaje_ "por tu trasero." Dijo sin rodeos.

Todo el mundo miró fijamente, y luego se echó a reír, pensando que ella sólo estaba bromeando.

Pero Back* Star no se rió. Él se quedó allí en estado de shock por un momento. "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

Todo el mundo dejó de reír y le dirigió miradas asustadas.

"Uh, estás bromeando, verdad, Black * star?" Preguntó Soul.

"¡No!" -gritó y se bajó los pantalones, mostrando su nuevo tatuaje. Y, por supuesto, había estrellas fugaces atravesando su trasero.

"Black * star!" grito todo el mundo cubriendo sus ojos, cubriendo sus ojos.

"¿Qué me perdí?" dijo kid mientras camina hacia la habitación.

"DE ESTO!" Black * star grito girando hacia kid

"Oh cielos". Murmuro kid tapándose los ojos, a pesar de que ya estaba ciego.

"Hey Kid, ¿qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" preguntó Liz.

"Oh, tengo dos tatuajes. Esa es la razón." Él contestó.

"Dos?"

"Sí, tenía que ser simétrico" dijo mientras mostraba al grupo los tatuajes del cráneo de Shinigami en los hombros tanto el izquierdo como el derecho.

"Bueno, esto ha sido una aventura muy interesante. Pero creo que ya es hora de que todos regresan a casa". Tsubaki sonrió.

Entonces todo el mundo salió de la tienda de tatuajes, yéndose a casa por caminos separados.

Maka y Soul regresaron a su apartamento y ella hizo la cena para los dos.

Después de la cena, Maka decidió acostarse en su cama y leer un libro.

Soul entro y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada de lado, algo que no hacia normalmente, no le dio importancia y camino hacia ella. Se acostó en la cama junto a Maka, envolviéndola con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella cerró su libro y lo coloca sobre la mesa de noche, se dio vuelta quedando enfrente de él, mirándolo a los ojos carmesí, hermosos. Él acaricio su mejilla y se inclino para darle un dulce beso en los labios. Ella sonríe, pero le tira más cerca, deseando mucho más que un simple beso. presiona sus labios contra los suyos, juegando con su pelo blanco con los dedos mientras sus manos comienzan a viajar por su cuerpo. Ella rompe el beso, tomándolo rápidamente de la camisa. Su tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo llama su atención. Él simplemente sonríe y continúa su beso, mientras sus manos se extienden por la parte inferior de su camisa mientras él comienza a quitarla.

"¿Te gusta mi tatuaje, Maka? Lo Sigues mirando." Le dice Soul dando besos en su cuello.

Maka gimió. "Sí, me gusta mucho. Se ve sexy en ti. Tal vez me equivoqué acerca de los tatuajes en el principio. Lo siento."  
"Está bien. No te preocupes por eso."

Él se desabrocha los pantalones y los desliza hacia abajo por sus piernas tirándolos al suelo. Maka acaricia la parte de adelante de los bóxers de Soul, sintiendo un bulto apretado detrás de la tela.

Una vez que ambos están completamente desnudo, Soul volteo a Maka a cuatro patas, dispuesto a tomarla. Pero se detuvo, sin poder creer lo que ve.

"¿Qué demonios?" grito Soul.

"¿Qué?" pregunto sobresaltada Maka, mirando detrás de ella.

"Eso... eso!" dijo Soul, señalando a su espalda.

"Oh, sí..." Maka solo ríe y se ruboriza.

Allí, en la zona lumbar de Maka, lo que se conoce como un "sello de vagabundo", la palabra "coraje", escrita en letra cursiva, con dos alas pequeñas de ángel, una a cada lado.

Soul no lo podía creer. Debía estar soñando. Ella era la única que estaba en contra de los tatuajes al principio! ¿Y cuándo tuvo tiempo para hacerlo? Al parecer, era más disimulada de lo que había sospechado alguna vez, y eso realmente lo excitaba.

"Bueno, yo siempre quise ser un ángel." Dijo Maka dulcemente, dando a Soul una mirada inocente pero traviesa mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

"Bueno, tú eres mi ángel".


End file.
